The colour of her eyes
by dancer627
Summary: Excactly how did James Potter fall in love with Lily Evans?


**Disclaimer: I did not write the Harry Potter books. ****End of story.**

It is the colour of her eyes. I'm sure of it. I mean, why would I, James Potter, look at Lily Evans if it wasn't for the colour of her eyes?

You see, Lily Evans isn't the kind of girl I would normally look at. Sure, she's good-looking and all, but she also happens to be a stuck-up, rule-following soon-to-be prefect. She is the kind of perfect girl that is nice to everyone, she get the highest grades (even higher than me!), and she… well, she is Lily Evans. Oh, and she happens to be best friends with Severus Snape, who is a greasy, disgusting Slytherin who believes in dark arts. Enough said.

So why would I, _the_ James Potter with the amazing Quidditch skills and dazzling good looks, James Potter who pranks and laughs and have fun, even threw a girl like Evans a second glance?

It's all because of my stupid dream. It was a normal evening. I had been on Quidditch practise and ruled the pitch as usual, walked inside, taken a shower, sneaked down to the kitchen under my invisibility cloak and eaten everything I could manage, and then I went up to the Gryffindor common room, where Evans sat and read. Yeah, that's right. She read a book. I mean, who does that?!

So, anyway, I asked her why she was reading of all things, and she snapped back some rude reply. I don't think she likes me that much, which is weird, because all girls like me. Maybe she's not a girl, but an alien… That would make sense. I doubt she is an alien, though. I don't think they're aloud to go to Hogwarts. A shame, really, I'm sure there are lots of hot aliens out there. Anyway, I went up to the dormitory to get my beauty sleep, and I was quite sure Evans was out of my thoughts. She wasn't, though.

No, Lily Evans had decided to come back to me in my dreams. And let's just say it wasn't a completely innocent dream. And yes, there were some snogging sessions and no, she didn't turn me down when I made a move to… you know, _do it._

We didn't do it, of course, because I woke up. And you know what the worst part is? _I was disappointed that I didn't get to do it with Evans. _

But, as shocking as that realizing was, it wasn't what I thought the most of, as I lay there in my bed, panting (hey! She was really hot in my dream!). I thought of the colour of her eyes. In the dream, as her face had been only inches from mine, and I could feel her breath that smelled like strawberries, I had noticed that her eyes were green. Not only green, of course. They were a brilliant, deep emerald green colour that made my knees go weak. They were so sparkling, so alive, so beautiful… And oh, how they made a wonderful contrast to her long, dark red hair. It was silly, really, how a dream could make me feel that way. For her eyes couldn't possibly be that colour in reality. Or at least that's what I thought.

I didn't fall asleep again after that. And by the end of the night, I was determined to find out if it really was possible for a human to have such eyes. If she had, I was even surer of my alien theory.

So, because I couldn't get peace before I had found out about her eyes, the next morning I was up early. I went to have breakfast in the Great Hall, and sat there for about an hour with nothing to do. But finally, she arrived with Mary MacDonald, another girl in my year in Gryffindor.

I walked up to her before she had the chance to sit down.

"Hey, Evans," I said, grinning my charming grin. MacDonald giggled, and I winked at her. That's how girls normally react around me, but Evans?! Oh no, she refused to give a tiny, innocent giggle.

"What do you want?" she asked, quite rudely if you ask me. She is always rude around me, actually… Totally an alien.

"I..." I started, but then my mouth shut. Or my jaw dropped, I'm not entirely sure; because it wasn't really my mouth I was focusing on. I was focusing on her eyes. My dream had been right. They were that stunning shade of emerald, only that they were much more beautiful than they had been in my dream. And that shouldn't have been possible.

I don't know for how long I stood there, just staring at those sparkling eyes, but after a while she started to look at me as I was an idiot, so I figured I had to say something.

"Are you an alien?" I asked, still taken back. I wonder if I was drooling… I think I was, since I could feel something hot and wet come out of my mouth.

Unfortunately, I don't think she was very flattered by my question, so she threw me a disgusted glare that made her eyes even prettier with that angry sparkle. Then she stalked of with her friend, who still hadn't stopped giggling, and sat down at the Gryffindor house table. Maybe she's not an alien after all. She just has the most beautiful eyes ever.

So that's why I can't stop staring at Lily Evans. It's not her pretty face. It's not her slim figure or luxurious dark red hair. And it's definitely not her full, kissable red lips, which I've only had the privilege to touch with mine in my dreams.

It's the colour of her eyes.

**A/N: So, this is just a sweet one-shot that popped into my head one day.. :) I hope you enjoyed it! And I just thought I should add that they are in their fourth year, if anyone was wondering. You know what you have to do! ****The little box down there is waiting for you to review… And it's not the only one who gets sad if you don't!**


End file.
